Esto es Guerra
by LuluPotterWeasly
Summary: Ellos 2 eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños, nunca habían peleado hasta que llego ella Qué pasará con su amistad?, será una chica más importante?
1. Chapter 5

**Esto es Guerra**

**En el capítulo anterior se me olvido mencionar que en Japón se entra en Abril solamente que yo quise que entraran como en el occidente**

**Cap. 1 la chica nueva**

Mediados de septiembre del 2006 por ser otoño las hojas caían de sus árboles, todos los alumnos de Japón entraban ese Lunes a clases después de casi 2 meses de vacaciones.

Dos chicos que ese año comenzaban su último curso en la preparatoria hablaban sobre lo que viviero ese verano.

El primero un chico con una gran melena colo castaño sus ojos chocolates y capitán del equipo de futbol, su nombre Taichi Yagami o mejor conocido como Tai.

El otro muchacho mejor amigo del moreno, Yamatto Ishida conocido como Matt, su pelo era rubio y ojos azules como el cielo era el vocalista de una banda siendo el chico más guapo y poular del Instituto incluso podría decirse que de Japón.

-Buenos días - saludo el maestro con canas en sus cabello debería tener alrededor de 55 años - Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaiones porque ya que siendo su último año tendrán varios proyectos y trabajos sin mencionar su entrada a la Universidad. Pero antes de empezar quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera.

Había entrado una chica de tez morena no muy alta su cabello pelirrojo un poco más abajo de los hombros y ojos rubíes.

-Su nombre es Takenochi, Sora espero que la reciban gratamete - presentanadoa a la susodicha -porfavor pasa a tomar asiento - indicandole que podía sentarse.

Sora se sentó delante de Tai y Matt

-Hey la chica nueva si que está guapa - susurro Ishida a su amigo.

-No me digas que va a hacer otra de tus conquistas - le siguio el moreno con una sonrisa picará.

-Entonces no te diré, pero bien sabes que eso ya lo deje desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Si hace bastante - dijo Yagami con notorio sarcasmo - es por eso que 1 mes es demasido sin mencionar que de vez en cuando tener una aventura

-Bueno, bueno debo admitir que no es bastante tiempo pero tienes que admitir que es muy bonita.

=HORA DEL ALMUERZO=

Los 2 adolescentes estaban en sus mesa favorita comiendo junto a sus amigos.

-Es cierto que llegó una nueva alumna a su salón- pregunta Hikari Yagami, hermana menor de Taichi, su pelo era café y ojos del mismo color con un toque rojixo y siempre muy dulce con todos.

-Si - contesto su hermano simplemente.

- Y cómo se llama, cómo es? - pregunto una jovén pelilila atrevidamente cuyo nombre es Miyako Inoue.

-Se llama Sora, es pelirroja pero aún no hablamos con ella solo que se ve una chica muy amable - respindio el rubio Ishida.

Todos estuvieron platicando amenamente durante el resto del recreo a excepción de cierta castaña ojimiel quien no dejaba de ver a cierto moreno

Mimi Tachikawa era el nombre de la susodicha quien con 17 años cursaba 2° de preparatoria en compañía de su amigo Koushiro"Izzy" Izzumi,

Ella había sido novia de Tai pero por un incidente que cometió del cual estaba realmete arrepentida. Ella itento hablar varias veces con el moreno pero el simplente le decía que no que volviera a hacer amigos.

Pero como ser amiga de tu ex a quien habías traicionado y aún amabas.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Lo subí por 2° vez **

**Bueno este fue el 1° capitulo fue algo así como un prologo **


	2. Chapter 1

**Esto es Guerra**

**En el capítulo anterior se me olvido mencionar que en Japón se entra en Abril solamente que yo quise que entraran como en el occidente**

**Capitulo 2. Conociéndonos**

-Taichi, ¿quieres venir está tarde a mi casa?

-Perdona Matt pero hoy tengo entrenamiento, tal vez quieras invitar a Koshiro.

-Bromeas ¿verdad? – Se indigno el rubio – la última vez que invite a Kou no se despegaba de su laptop y cuando logre sacarlo de ahí lo cual me costó 70 yenes, no dejaba de hablar de pura informática las cuales no entendía nada de nada.

-Ok, entonces hacemos algo otro día.

=Canchas de Fútbol=

-Eso es todo chicos los veré el próximo entrenamiento – se despidió el coach – y no me fallen.

El entrenamiento transcurrió normal a excepción que fue un poco más pesado puesto que dentro de unos meses de acercaría el campeonato juvenil en donde solo entraban los mejores equipos, y se llegaban a ganar enfrentarían futbolistas de otros países.

El último en recoger sus cosa fui Yagami quien debía hacer un pago pendiente.

Al salir de la oficina de deportes su cuerpo fornido y fuerte chocó contra un cuerpo más delgado y frágil.

-Lo siento no me fije – dijo Yagami extendió su mano a la persona con la que había chocado.

-No te preocupes yo también iba distraída – dijo una chica pelirroja aceptando la ayuda del moreno.

-Ah!, tú eres la chica nueva que va en mi salón, ¿cierto?- preguntó Yagami con cierto interés para poder entablar una conversación con la pelirroja.

-Así es y tú eres el chico de cabello rebelde que siempre se mete en problemas – le siguió l juego con una sonrisa.

-Exacto, ¿y qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hacer pruebas para el equipo de tenis, y ¿tú?

-Soy parte del equipo de soccer.

-Si escuche que eras el capitán, pero según yo las prácticas acabaron hace 45 minutos.

-Es cierto solo que tuve que dar un pago atrasado.

-Yo antes también jugaba futbol – interrumpió Takenochi del silencio que se había producido por unos escasos segundos.

Taichi se quedo con cara sorprendida nunca en su vida hubiera creído que una chica le gustará el futbol y menos que lo jugará.

-¿y por qué no seguiste? – pregunto el moreno con curiosidad

-Pues no se me empecé a interesar en el tenis y también el haber entrado al equipo deje de tener tantas peleas con mi mamá.

-Ya veo – respondió Yagami atento a la explicación de la chica.

-Pero eso no significa que ya no me guste el soccer.

-Bueno aún así no creo que seas tan buena – dijo en tono seguro e hiriendo el orgullo de Takenochi.

-Perdón pero ser una chica no significa que no sea buena –dijo la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente al castaño.

-Nunca dije eso – intimidado por la mirada de Sora

-No, pero lo pensaste, sabes vayamos a que te de una paliza.

Ambos se dirigieron a las canchas.

-GOOOL- grito por 3° vez la chica había ganado por 2 puntos- ves te dije que podría ganarte. Rayos ya es demasiado tarde, me alegra a ver hablado contigo y darte una paliza espero que se repita.

-Yo también espero que se repita y solo fue suerte.

=Día Siguiente=

-Te ganó una chica, jajá – se burlaba Yamatto de Taichi mientras ambos entraban a su salón.

-Ya te dije que fue solo suerte – decía Yagami por centésima vez.

-Si como digas – dijo con sarcasmo dejando hasta ahí la conversación.

Ese día todo había transcurrido normal excepto porque Taichi decidió invitar a Sora a comer con sus amigos, Sora se sintió muy dichosa porque la habían invitado a comer y podría ser que pronto tendría nuevos amigos, ella se llevo de maravilla con todos..

-¿Y de dónde vienes? – pregunto Hikari a Sora.

-Vengo de Kyoto pero nací aquí en Odaiba.

-¿Y por qué te viniste hacia acá? – pregunto el rubio menor

-Me ofrecieron una beca para este año y la Universidad y decidí aceptar.

-¿Vienes tú sola? – volvió a preguntar Hikari

-No, mi mamá viene conmigo.

=Hora de la Salida=

Sora se hallaba paseando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que del salón de música podía oírse una bella melodía, la pelirroja hechizada por tan bello sonido empezó a caminar y darse cuanta llego al salón de música.

-Fue una hermosa canción – aclaró Takenochi haciendo que el guitarrista se espantará.

-Gracias ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto mientras guardaba la guitarra en su estuche.

-Acabo de llegar, de hecho solo escuche el final de la canción.

-¿Y sabes tocar algún instrumento? – pregunto Ishida

-Se tocar un poco el piano y mis padres dicen que tengo una muy buena voz para el canto.

-A ver muéstrame que también cantas – insistió el rubio.

-De acuerdo per no te vayas a burlar.

-Descuida no lo haré.

Takenochi comenzó a cantar una canción en inglés la cual era inentendible para Ishida la canción se titulaba "only hope". La voz de Sora era única jamás había oído cantar alguien tan igual ni siquiera con Mimi, con Sora podía sentirse que estabas en la canción que la vivías.

-Tus padres tienen toda la razón, deberías entrar al coro escolar – dijo Yamatto en cuanto Sora acabó la canción.

-No solo canto cuando estoy trabajando en la tienda de mi madre además prefiero los deportes – se hace un silencio –esa canción vas a cantara en alguno de tus próximos conciertos.

- No a mi banda no les gusta este tipo de canciones – respondió el rubio- piensan que nuestras fans solo les gusta la música ruidosa con un toque romántico.

-Pues yo pienso que deberías atreverte, ¿cómo se llama la canción?

-Tobira – respondió el rubio sencillamente.

-mmhh –pensativa -pues como dice tú canción golpea la puerta.

-Creo que seguiré tú consejo.

Hazlo, debes escuchar a tú corazón antes que a los demás.

Ya siendo muy tarde los 2 adolescentes salieron del instituto. Cuando Sora se alejó el rubio sintió que su corazón se salía de control.

**Fin del 2° capitulo **

**Espero que le haya gustado, un beso y hasta la próxima.**

_Capitulo 3: Sentimientos_

_-Taichi ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_-Claro_

_-Es por Sora, ¿NO?_

_Toda mujer percibe a su rival_

_-Espero que Sora te haga feliz_

_-El chico se por 1° vez se había enamorado_


	3. Chapter 2

**Esto es Guerra**

**En el capítulo anterior se me olvido mencionar que en Japón se entra en Abril solamente que yo quise que entraran como en el occidente**

**Capitulo 2. Conociéndonos**

-Taichi, ¿quieres venir está tarde a mi casa?

-Perdona Matt pero hoy tengo entrenamiento, tal vez quieras invitar a Koshiro.

-Bromeas ¿verdad? – Se indigno el rubio – la última vez que invite a Kou no se despegaba de su laptop y cuando logre sacarlo de ahí lo cual me costó 70 yenes, no dejaba de hablar de pura informática las cuales no entendía nada de nada.

-Ok, entonces hacemos algo otro día.

=Canchas de Fútbol=

-Eso es todo chicos los veré el próximo entrenamiento – se despidió el coach – y no me fallen.

El entrenamiento transcurrió normal a excepción que fue un poco más pesado puesto que dentro de unos meses de acercaría el campeonato juvenil en donde solo entraban los mejores equipos, y se llegaban a ganar enfrentarían futbolistas de otros países.

El último en recoger sus cosa fui Yagami quien debía hacer un pago pendiente.

Al salir de la oficina de deportes su cuerpo fornido y fuerte chocó contra un cuerpo más delgado y frágil.

-Lo siento no me fije – dijo Yagami extendió su mano a la persona con la que había chocado.

-No te preocupes yo también iba distraída – dijo una chica pelirroja aceptando la ayuda del moreno.

-Ah!, tú eres la chica nueva que va en mi salón, ¿cierto?- preguntó Yagami con cierto interés para poder entablar una conversación con la pelirroja.

-Así es y tú eres el chico de cabello rebelde que siempre se mete en problemas – le siguió l juego con una sonrisa.

-Exacto, ¿y qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hacer pruebas para el equipo de tenis, y ¿tú?

-Soy parte del equipo de soccer.

-Si escuche que eras el capitán, pero según yo las prácticas acabaron hace 45 minutos.

-Es cierto solo que tuve que dar un pago atrasado.

-Yo antes también jugaba futbol – interrumpió Takenochi del silencio que se había producido por unos escasos segundos.

Taichi se quedo con cara sorprendida nunca en su vida hubiera creído que una chica le gustará el futbol y menos que lo jugará.

-¿y por qué no seguiste? – pregunto el moreno con curiosidad

-Pues no se me empecé a interesar en el tenis y también el haber entrado al equipo deje de tener tantas peleas con mi mamá.

-Ya veo – respondió Yagami atento a la explicación de la chica.

-Pero eso no significa que ya no me guste el soccer.

-Bueno aún así no creo que seas tan buena – dijo en tono seguro e hiriendo el orgullo de Takenochi.

-Perdón pero ser una chica no significa que no sea buena –dijo la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente al castaño.

-Nunca dije eso – intimidado por la mirada de Sora

-No, pero lo pensaste, sabes vayamos a que te de una paliza.

Ambos se dirigieron a las canchas.

-GOOOL- grito por 3° vez la chica había ganado por 2 puntos- ves te dije que podría ganarte. Rayos ya es demasiado tarde, me alegra a ver hablado contigo y darte una paliza espero que se repita.

-Yo también espero que se repita y solo fue suerte.

=Día Siguiente=

-Te ganó una chica, jajá – se burlaba Yamatto de Taichi mientras ambos entraban a su salón.

-Ya te dije que fue solo suerte – decía Yagami por centésima vez.

-Si como digas – dijo con sarcasmo dejando hasta ahí la conversación.

Ese día todo había transcurrido normal excepto porque Taichi decidió invitar a Sora a comer con sus amigos, Sora se sintió muy dichosa porque la habían invitado a comer y podría ser que pronto tendría nuevos amigos, ella se llevo de maravilla con todos..

-¿Y de dónde vienes? – pregunto Hikari a Sora.

-Vengo de Kyoto pero nací aquí en Odaiba.

-¿Y por qué te viniste hacia acá? – pregunto el rubio menor

-Me ofrecieron una beca para este año y la Universidad y decidí aceptar.

-¿Vienes tú sola? – volvió a preguntar Hikari

-No, mi mamá viene conmigo.

=Hora de la Salida=

Sora se hallaba paseando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que del salón de música podía oírse una bella melodía, la pelirroja hechizada por tan bello sonido empezó a caminar y darse cuanta llego al salón de música.

-Fue una hermosa canción – aclaró Takenochi haciendo que el guitarrista se espantará.

-Gracias ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto mientras guardaba la guitarra en su estuche.

-Acabo de llegar, de hecho solo escuche el final de la canción.

-¿Y sabes tocar algún instrumento? – pregunto Ishida

-Se tocar un poco el piano y mis padres dicen que tengo una muy buena voz para el canto.

-A ver muéstrame que también cantas – insistió el rubio.

-De acuerdo per no te vayas a burlar.

-Descuida no lo haré.

Takenochi comenzó a cantar una canción en inglés la cual era inentendible para Ishida la canción se titulaba "only hope". La voz de Sora era única jamás había oído cantar alguien tan igual ni siquiera con Mimi, con Sora podía sentirse que estabas en la canción que la vivías.

-Tus padres tienen toda la razón, deberías entrar al coro escolar – dijo Yamatto en cuanto Sora acabó la canción.

-No solo canto cuando estoy trabajando en la tienda de mi madre además prefiero los deportes – se hace un silencio –esa canción vas a cantara en alguno de tus próximos conciertos.

- No a mi banda no les gusta este tipo de canciones – respondió el rubio- piensan que nuestras fans solo les gusta la música ruidosa con un toque romántico.

-Pues yo pienso que deberías atreverte, ¿cómo se llama la canción?

-Tobira – respondió el rubio sencillamente.

-mmhh –pensativa -pues como dice tú canción golpea la puerta.

-Creo que seguiré tú consejo.

Hazlo, debes escuchar a tú corazón antes que a los demás.

Ya siendo muy tarde los 2 adolescentes salieron del instituto. Cuando Sora se alejó el rubio sintió que su corazón se salía de control.

**Fin del 2° capitulo **

**Espero que le haya gustado, un beso y hasta la próxima.**

_Capitulo 3: Sentimientos_

_-Taichi ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_-Claro_

_-Es por Sora, ¿NO?_

_Toda mujer percibe a su rival_

_-Espero que Sora te haga feliz_

_-El chico se por 1° vez se había enamorado_


	4. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo el 3° capitulo primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por que le 1° capitulo se me borro no lleva mucha información pero si quieren que lo vuelva a subir me dicen de todas formas aquí pongo un pequeño resumen.**

**Es el primer día de clases en Japón y en el curso de Yamatto y Taichi quienes cursan último año reciben a una nueva compañera que resulta ser Sora.**

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos

Los meses pasaban rápidamente y el fin de cursos se acercaba más cada día. Los de último año se sentían demasiado nervosos al saber que dentro de unos meses más deberían dejar su colegio que los acompaño durante 6 años (N.A. incluyendo la secundaria) y entra a la Universidad respecto a está algunos no sabían todavía que camino deberían tomar.

Sora por su gran corazón y preocupación se ganó la confianza y cariño de todos y junto con Taichi y Yamatto se convirtieron en los mejores amigos

Todos estaban sentados en círculo frente a un gran árbol hablando tranquilamente de cualquier cosa y riendo de las payasadas de Daisuke un chico muy parecido a Taichi de hecho se podría considerar que era su clon.

-Taichi puedo hablar contigo un momento – pregunto Mimi con disimulo hacia el moreno – en privado.

-Claro, chicos venimos en un momento.

Los 2 se alejaron de los demás donde fueron a un lugar que solo ellos y sus amigos conocían era un lugar lleno de flores con varios árboles pero había uno en especial era demasiado grande que de este colgaban unos columpios enfrente había un pequeño río pero donde podían meterse refrescarse.

Ambos se sentaron en los columpios y empezaron a mecerse haciendo que se formara un silencio

-Este lugar es hermoso hace mucho que no venía aquí –Menciono el castaño interrumpiendo aquel silencio.

-Sí, aquí fue donde…- se calló ante los recuerdos que una vez fueron muy felices para ella incluso para ambos.

_Flash Back_

_Dos jóvenes de entre 16 y 17 años estaban bajo la Luna resplandeciente con un gran resplandecer_

_-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Taichi? – pregunto una ojimiel_

_-Mimi eres mi mejor amiga y ¿quería saber si bueno tu- decía nervioso sin mirar a cierta castaña – quisieras ser mi novia?_

_Mimi había esperado esa petición por meses sino es que años_

_-Claro que si – abalanzándose al cuello de ahora su novio plantándole un beso_

_9 meses pasaron y relación entre Taichi y Mimi era muy bella y envidiada por varios en especial por las chicas que sentían celos de Tachikawa r salir con él capitán del equipo de futbol se tenían confianza y cariño ningún secreto entre ambos._

_Hasta que un día cuando Yagami salió tarde de su entrenamiento paso por el parque para llegar más rápido a su casa puesto que era así como un atajo, el chico estaba muy feliz ya que dentro de 1 semana cumpliría 1 mes más con su novia fue ahí cuando su felicidad se fue al caño a lo lejos pudo ver a una castaña besándose con un rubio al principio no pensó que tratase de su princesa pero al acercarse se percató que si era ella lo había engañado._

_-MIMI-grito furioso_

_-Taichi – dijo sorprendido no pensó verlo a esa hora – yo puedo explicarlo_

_-No es necesario ya explicaste demasiado – soltándose del brazo que Mimi había agarrado – lo nuestro es historia – y sin más se alejo a su casa._

_Durante semanas Mimi intento hablar con el castaño diciendo que era un mal entendido _

_Al principio no hablaba con ella pero con el tiempo la perdono para volver hacer amigos._

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Qué era tan importante que querías decirme a solas? – pregunto Yagami interrumpiendo a Mimi de sus recuerdos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno pues yo – la castaña no sabía como empezar, era un tema ya hablado demasiado podría decirse – Yo aun te quiero.

El moreno dejo de mecerse en ese momento- Mimi ya hemos hablado sobre este tema. Lo que tuvimos fue muy hermoso en ese entonces pero tú bueno.

-Pero de verdad estoy muy arrepentida – Tachikawa bajo a cabeza para mirar sus zapatos.

-Lo siento ya solo te quiero como una amiga – levantándose de el columpio para marcharse.

-Es por Sora, ¿no? – pregunto Mimi haciendo que Taichi detuviera su caminar y volteara hacia ella.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto sorprendido por la confesión de su amiga era cierto que en los últimos meses estaba sintiendo algo especial hacia la pelirroja algo diferente a una amistad, y según él había sido discreto, ¿pero cómo es que ella sabía? – fueron los pensamientos de Yagami

-Toda mujer percibe a su rival, además me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras – dijo simplemente pero triste – espero que Sora te haga feliz como yo no pude hacerlo – despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y alejándose de ese lugar.

=Después de Clases, Casa Ishida=

Yamatto conocido como Matt y el vocalista de una banda se hallaba en su habitación intentando componer una nueva canción de para su próximo concierto.

Normalmente la música salía por si sola sin ningún esfuerzo era como si la guitarra estuviera poseída, pero esta vez era una excepción todo lo que tocaba era ridículo sin ningún sentido alguno. El rubio estaba así por alrededor de 3 horas.

Decidió darse por vencido por el momento, y tomar una siesta para ver si así su cabeza refrescaba un poco y poder componer una canción decente, dejó su guitarra en su estuche y así poder tener una siesta bien merecida

_SUEÑO_

Al principio aparecía una imagen borrosa en un gran campo con el Sol brillante, la imagen fue haciéndose cada vez más visible para el chico haciendo aparecer una bella chica de cabello naranja y ojo rojos con su esencia de esencia protectora, amorosa.

Él estaba a lado suyo tomando su mano delicadamente poco a poco sus labios fueron acercándose cada vez más.

_FIN DEL SUEÑO_

Ishida despertó de golpe on sudor en la frente.

-No, no puede ser – susurraba el rubio para sí mismo – simplemente no –sentenció

Y es que por primera vez el chico se había enamorado.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Chan, chan**

**Taichi y Yamatto ya se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sora**

**¿Qué pasará?, ¿Cómo reaccionarán los chicos al enterarse que los dos están enamorados de la misma chica?**

**Este capítulo me salió Michi, jeje la verdad esta n era mi intención pero mi cabeza fue formando ideas me salió esto sin mencionar que si no lo hacía me hubiera salido demasiado corto.**


	5. La invitación

**Digimon no me pertenece si fuera así Tai y Matt serían míos**

**Cap. 4 Una cita con Sora (la invitación)**

Era otro día en clases

-Taichi necesito hablar contigo – dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Esta bien, ¿qué sobre qué quieres hablar?

En ese momento llega un hombre de no más de 40 años alto de ojos negros haciendo que todos los alumnos tomen asientos y pongan atención a clases.

-Te cuento en el descanso- susurra Yamatto muy quedo para que solo su amigo pudiera escucharlo.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre Taichi dormido en cada clase poniéndose en ridículo cada vez que el maestro le hacía alguna pregunta y no sabía y todos se reían del chico, Sora contestando correctas todas las preguntas que le hacía el profesor mientras dos miradas se posaban fijamente en ella

Dos adolescentes estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela

-Bien, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto Yagami

-No, no es lo que sucedió es lo que me sucede – dijo Ishida alterado por lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué es?

-Es…estoy… ena…enamorado- respondió Ishida demasiado nervioso.

-Yamatto no puedo creerlo – dándole un caluroso abrazo a su amigo – y quien es la afortunada

En ese momento va pasando una cierta pelirroja que traía loco a ambos amigos.

-Es...- apunto de contestar

-Mira esa es Sora – interrumpe nada gentil su amigo y alejándose de él para ir con Sora

-Agradezco que me hallas escuchado – reprocha el bajista con sarcasmo, mientras su amigo ya está muy lejos para poder escucharlo.

-Sora, hola – saluda el futbolista.

-Ah!, Tai – Voltea la pelirroja para poder ver a su amigo.

-¿Y a dónde vas? – pregunta el castaño pareciendo parecer tranquilo aunque parecía todo lo contrario.

-Me dirijo a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo que tengo pendiente, ¿quieres venir? – pregunto dulcemente con una sonrisa amable haciendo que a Yagami se le tiñeran sus mejillas de un color rojo y poniéndolo más nerviosa.

-Eh si estaría bien.

Cuando entraron a la biblioteca la bibliotecaria casi de va de espaldas a ver a Yagami entrar por la puerta normalmente el casi nunca entraba mejor dicho nunca entraba incluso se podría decir que Yagami se podría perder para llegar a ese lugar tan odiado por él, pero si a su pelirroja le gustaba ir él estaría dispuesto a ir todos los día si era necesario.

Encontrándose una mesa con una gran pila de libros.

-¿Sora?- empieza el moreno para poder llamar la atención de la mencionada.

-¿sí?- sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo para su informe de historia.

-Pues quería saber si…- no sabía como continuar estaba demasiado nerviosa que hasta ya empezaba a sudar.

-Adelante dilo – le alentaba Takenochi.

-¿?-le dijo demasiado rápido

-Lo siento pero no entendiste lo que me dijiste –le dijo con amabilidad y dejando e libro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es buena idea

-Te parecer esté viernes.

-SI.

-Bien paso por ti a las 7.

Tai salió de la biblioteca con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja dando saltitos de felicidad cantando una canción muy desafinada.

Como ya era costumbre después de los entrenamientos de Takenochi Yamatto siempre iba a vera para apoyarla para poder ir a su casa y acompañarse mutuamente ya que la casa de Ishida quedaba de paso de la de Takenochi.

Normalmente el trayecto siempre era de un silencio cómodo pero esta vez era la excepción que el silencio era muy incomodo, para Sora porque los pensamientos de su amigo por alguna extraña razón le hacían sentirse incomodo pero al mismo tiempo también disfrutaba la compañía del rubio, por otro lado estaba Yamatto estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos para poder hacerle a la pelirroja que estaba a lado suyo.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa Takenochi.

-Ya hemos llegado – dijo Yamatto interrumpiendo aquel incomodo silencio.

-Si gracias – le respondió Sora – por cierto te sucede algo.

-EH!, no ¿por qué preguntas?

-Estabas muy callado más de lo normal – apunto Takenochi.

-Si bueno es que pues ya sabes "Yamatto idiota" – pensaba el rubio

- A ok bueno sabes que si necesitas algo puedes confiármelo, ¿verdad? – le dijo Sora

"Es ahora o nunca, Yamatto"

-¿Te gustaría salir este sábado conmigo este sábado? – pregunto Ishida antes de que la pelirroja entrará a su apartamento.

-¿Esté sábado? – pregunto

-Claro si no estás ocupada

- No por supuesto que no, es solo que me sorprendió tu propuesta – dijo la tenista

-¿Eso es un si o un no?

-Eso es un si – dijo la pelirroja – bueno nos vemos el sábado – despidiéndose del rubio para poder darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara.

**Siento que este capítulo me haya quedado demasiado corto pero prometo que el próximo lo haré más largo**

**Wow! No lo puedo creer ambos chicos ya invitaron a Sora. ¿Habrá problemas en alguna de las citas?, ¿Se besarán?, ¿Sora ya empieza a sentir algo por alguno de los dos?**

**Próximo capítulo: Una cita con Sora (un beso y muchos problemas**

_**-A dónde piensas llevarme**_

_**-Es una sorpresa**_

_**-Las niñas no pueden jugar este juego.**_

_**-Eso te enseñará a no insultarme**_

_**-Lo conozco desde que tenía 5 años.**_

_**-Lo único que extraño es a mi padre.**_

_**-Mis padres se divorciaron**_

_**-Hermano, ¿esa de haya no es Sora?**_

_**-Ella me gusta**_

_**-Se acabo nuestra amistad**_

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima, besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5. Una cita con Sora parte 2 un beso y problemas**

Los pasaron rápidamente hasta que llego el día viernes, el día en el que Sora saldría con Tai Yagami. Todos los alumnos se alegraban de que por fin había llegado ese día tan esperado durante toda la semana para salir de esa cárcel la cual todos llamaban escuela.

=Casa Takenochi=

Eran las 6:45 donde Sora ya arreglada con unos jeans y una blusa morada agarrada con un cinturón negro, esperaba ansiosamente a su cita.

7:20 los minutos pasaban y Yagami no daba señales de aparecer y la pelirroja se desesperaba por cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando ya estaba realmente harta de esperar el timbre fue tocado.

-Lo siento se me hiso tarde – se disculpo Taichi.

-No me digas – ironizo la Pelirroja – bueno ya no importa ¿nos vamos?

-Si

=En el auto de Yagami=

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – la pelirroja pregunto con curiosidad

-Práctica de fútbol, me quede dormido y tuve que ir por Hikari a casa de Miyako

-Ah! Ya veo pero no pudiste a ver llamado

-Jeje, también se me acabo el saldo – río con nerviosismo.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar? – pregunto Takenochi cambiando de tema.

-Es una sorpresa

"Livin Life Crazy"

El lugar al que Taichi había llevado a la pelirroja era realmente único. Era un lugar con juegos de máquinas con luces de colores, también había bolos, hockey de mesa, bonyies, en el centro estaba un stand lleno de regalos desde un broche de pelo hasta el oso de peluche más grande con una señorita usando una cola de cabello alta y un uniforme naranja y con cara de aburrida. Al fondo subiendo unas escaleras estaba el área de comida.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? – pregunto el castaño sacando a su amiga de sus cavilaciones

-Volteando ver a todos lados – ahí – señalo con el dedo

Era un lugar completamente oscuro a excepción de algunas luces fosforescentes que alumbraban para poder ver lo suficiente, cada jugador debía portar una armadura y unos grandes lentes y el arma que cogían antes de empezar el juego.

Takenochi con su armadura se hallaba escondida entre unas rocas para poder dispararle a sus adversarios, porque no solo tenía que matar a cada uno si no que también demostrar a todos los chicos que era la mejor.

**=Flash back=**

_Taichi y Sora se dirigían al que está última había elegido para empezar_

_-¿Es solo 1? – pregunto el encargado_

_-No somos dos – contradijo Yagami_

_-Disculpa pero solo te veo a ti_

_-Pero ¿qué dice? – exalto Sora que hasta el momento había estado callada – si también estoy yo._

_-Lo lamento pero las niñas tienen prohibido entrar a este juego, es muy peligroso. Porque no te vas a vestir muñecas o cualquier cosa que hagan las niñas- hablando en tono relajado._

_Con el enojo contenido de la pelirroja de hace 5 minutos, le propino un buen golpe al encargado._

_-Eso te enseñará a no insultarme – le amenazó la pelirroja mientras su cita veía la escena con car de 'Wow'._

__**Fin del Flash back=**

Takenochi ya habiendo salido de su escondite con 2 vidas de 3 había eliminado ya a varios chicos

-Morirás – la pelirroja vio que apuntaban hacia ella pero antes de que ese chico pudiera hacer algún movimiento ella fue mucho más rápida y "mato" al chico obteniendo más putos.

Al final del juego en donde solo quedaba Sora y un chico moreno de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

La batalla entra ambos fue ardua pero al final Sora resulto ser la ganadora.

Después de haber felicitado a la pelirroja y pedirle disculpas por sus comportamientos machistas, Yagami y Takenochi se dirigieron a unas motos donde la simulación era realmente sorprendente está vez el ganador resulto ser Tai.

Varios juegos más como los bolos, hockey, globos donde te lanzaban pintura, les empezó a dar hambre así que decidieron ir a comer un poco.

-Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto – menciono Sora aun manchada la pintura por los globos.

-Me alegra – enredando su espagueti en su tenedor – fue increíble como le diste esa paliza al encargado y también como eliminaste a cada uno incluyéndome a mi

-Si fue muy divertido – con una gran sonrisa en su cara – en especial que tú fuiste el blanco más fácil.

-Si…hey! – respondió indignado

-Vamos sabes que tengo razón si no te hubieras ido por otro lado no habrías durado ni un minutos.

-Cuentame de ti – hablo Sora

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé sobre tú vida, ¿quizás?

-Mmmhh, por dónde empezar – pensativo – mi nombre es Taichi pero no me gusta que me digan así tengo 18 años y cumplo el 5 de febrero, tengo una hermana a la cual quiero y protejo, juego fútbol desde que puedo recordar, quisiera viajar al extranjero, mi mejor amigo es Yamatto y por ahorita creo que estudiaré Relaciones.

-Hace mucho conoces a Yamatto?

-Lo conozco desde que tenía 5 años, al principio era demasiado frío aunque sigue siéndolo pero poco a poco fui ganándome su confianza – termino de contar – bien ahora tú

-Cuando era pequeña jugaba el soccer solo que cuando cumplí 13 años cambié por el tennis, nací aquí pero toda mi vida la viví en Kyoto, mi mamá es maestra de Ikebana y una tienda de flores a la cual de vez en cuando ayudo.

-¿Y no extrañas Kyoto? – pregunto Yagami al termino del relato.

-Lo único que realmente extraño es a mi padre

…Jajá no puedo que creer que realmente haya pasado eso - no paraba de reír la pelirroja por la anécdota que le acababa de contar su amigos moreno.

-Si en especial por que al final todos resultamos en el baño de las niñas – acercándose a ella – tienes una basurita en el ojo, y de improviso el moreno la beso al principio ella no reacciono pero después empezó a corresponder el beso fue tierno y dulce.

Al termino de ese beso la pelirroja estaba realmente sorprendida jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan emocionante.

-Lo siento

-Esta bien – respondió impactada por el beso anterior.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja despertaba de su profundo sueño aún recordando el beso de ayer.

Comenzó a arreglarse para la cita que tendría hoy con Yamatto, a las 12 era su cita y pensó que el rubio sería tan impuntual como Taichi pero cual fue su sorpresa que el rubio llego exactamente a la hora acordada.

-Hola – saludo un joven muy guapo rubio de ojos azules portando su típica camisa negra con unos pantalones del mismo color.

-Hola – respondió la pelirroja quien portaba unos shorts de mezclilla en conjunto con una playera verde. – llegaste temprano

-Creo que es la hora a la que acordamos, ¿no? – confundido por el comentario.

-Si lo que pasa, es que ayer – pensó un momento – no nada mejor vámonos.

El rubio no insistió en lo que paso el día de ayer y se la llevo a su cita en el parque.

En el parque brillaba un Sol a lo alto, en donde los niños jugaban con sus amiguitos, por otro lado estaba una niñita de 5 años que lloraba porque su bola de helado se había caído al suelo.

Lo primero que hicieron Yamatto y Sora fue rentar unos patines.

Sora se le daba muy bien el patinaje en cambio Yamatto ya había caído 6 veces dejándoles ya algunos raspones y obviamente por su orgullo no quiso ponerse los objetos de seguridad.

-Yamatto – grito la pelirroja – apúrate

-Sí, si ya voy – intentándose soltar de un árbol e intentar no caer por séptima vez.

Varías caídas más.

Sora ayudaba a Yamatto a patinar agarrándolo a patinar agarrándolo de la mano haciendo que esté se ruborizará levemente.

-1, 2, 1, 2 – ves es fácil

Tambaleándose – 1, 2, 1, 2 – Takenochi en ese momento lo soltó al principio iba muy bien pero puf, otra caída – nunca lo voy a lograr

-Claro que lo vas a lograr yo no aprendí el 1° día es más estoy segura que tu aprenderás antes que yo, brindándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

Al final Yamatto logró aprender a patinar.

Los adolescentes ahora estaban sobre una gran manta roja que estaba en el pasto verde, comiendo unas deliciosas hamburguesas que el rubio había preparado.

-Están muy ricas – terminado su bocado - ¿Tú las hiciste?

-Sí se me da muy bien la cocina – contesto modesto

-¿Takeru es tú hermano? – pregunto Sora cambiando radicalmente de tema

-Sí, ¿por?

-Se parecen demasiado pero no llevan el mismo apellido y me dio curiosidad.

-Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era muy pequeño, él se quedo con mi madre y yo con mi padre es por eso que desde niño tuve que aprender a valerme por mi mismo.

-Siento haber preguntado – se lamento Takenochi.

-No, esta bien solo tenías curiosidad – y ¿tú tienes hermanos?

-No, pero siempre quise tener uno – respondió la pelirroja – de hecho recuerdo una vez le dije a mi mamá que quería tener un hermanito ella me dijo que no y yo le pregunte porque no si solo necesitaba de mi papá, ella término ahogándose con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

POR OTRO LADO

Taichi y Hikari también se encontraban en el parque teniendo un momento de hermano.

-Hermano, ¿esa de haya no es Sora? – Pregunto Hikari – señalando a la susodicha.

El moreno fijo su vista hacia donde su hermana indicaba – Si de hecho es ella, iré a saludarla.

Antes de que el chico llegará hacia Sora vio algo que realmente no le gusto y apuro su paso tirando su paleta de Limón que traía en sus manos.

Ambos ya de pies

-Espero que algún día ganes un disco de oro – menciono la tenista

-De hecho – colocando sus manos en el árbol y acorralándola haciendo que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-Ah, ¿no? – pregunto demasiado nerviosa

-La música solo es un pasatiempo quiero ser un Astronauta – sus labios cada vez se acercaban más – pero antes quiero hacer esto.

Cuando los labios del chico estaban rosando los de ella un grito hiso sepárales.

-ISHIDA – grito su amigo moreno

Plaf, Tai le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara de Matt sin dejar que el rubio pudiese reaccionar.

-¿Pero qué te sucede? – aturdido por el golpe mientras se paraba.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre besarle? – pregunto el futbolista lleno de ira.

-Yo puedo besar a quien yo quiera – grito el bajista haciendo que varias miradas se posarán en ellos.

-Sí pero no a ella.

-Y ¿por qué no?

-Porque ella me gusta

-Pues déjame decirte que a mí también.

Sora estaba choqueada por la pelea de ambos y sus confesiones.

-Entonces se acabo nuestra amistad

-Me parece de maravilla – dijo Matt

Ambos se alejaron en direcciones diferentes enfadados dejando a una pelirroja impactada y preocupada.

**OMG!, Desde aquí comienzan los problemas**

**Gracias por leerme espero que les haya gustado**

**Besos nos vemos la próxima**

**Capitulo 6. La Guerra da Comienzo**

_-El es tú amigo_

_-Era mi amigo_

_-Tengo un trabajo para ti_

_-El plan para que Yamatto tenga novia da comienzo_

_-Prepárate Yagami la Guerra ha comenzad._

_-¿A quién eliges?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Y los problemas apenas comienzan**

Ya pasaron varias semanas desde que Taichi y Yamatto habían peleado, al principio sus amigos pensaron que era una de sus tontas discusiones que no llegaban a pasa de más de 24 horas pero conforme pasaban los días se percataron que está pelea era de verdad muy seria que inclusive llegaron ambos ex amigos se separaban más de sus otros amigos e hicieron que escogieran a uno de ellos para ver a quien apoyaban al principio obviamente ellos se negaron pero no tuvieron otra opción ya que ellos los obligaron quedando de la siguiente manera.

Los que apoyaban al moreno era su hermana Hikari, Koshiro, Daisuke, Cody y Mimi

Los otros Takeru; su hermano, Miyako, Jou y Ken apoyaban al rubio.

Los hermanos de estos quien desde hace poco habían empezado a salir en secreto por miedo a lo que pensarán de ellos, ahora les resultaba mucho más difícil ya que para Yamatto y Taichi eso era alta traición.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Es un lugar con varios pufs y sillas donde se reúne varios adolescentes; la pared color crema con varios dibujos de diferentes postres que al verlos inmediatamente te daba más hambre, un enorme menú de madera proporcionando todos sus variados postres, bebidas y algunas comidas. Una barra de cristal donde estaban 2 chicas y un chico atendiendo ya que ese día estaba abarrotado de gente y se necesitaban de muchas manos._

_-¿Qué les puedo servir? – pregunto una mucha de no más de 20 años con una cola de caballo alta su pelo era negro como la noche y unos enormes ojos azules color zafiro su piel era blanca y portaba el uniforme del lugar que consistía en una camisa blanca polo un delantal amarillo y bordeado con rojo las orillas y una cachucha color amarillo._

_- Deme una malteada de chocolate – pidió un joven rubio de ojos azules muy apuesto: en efecto nos encontramos con el pequeño rubio – ¿tú Hikari? – pregunta a la hermosa Luz que ha sido su mejor amiga desde que tiene memoria, aunque ahora sentía que era algo más._

_-Yo quiero un batido de fresas con mango, si no es mucha molestia – pide la pequeña Yagami con amabilidad – La joven apunta la orden de los dos adolescentes en la máquina registradora – también un pastel de chocolate._

_-¿Sería todo?_

_Ambos asintieron_

_-Bien serían 75.5 yenes – el rubio como buen caballero pago lo de su ahora novia – enseguida les llevamos sus bebidas._

_El rubio y la castaña se sentaron en unas mesas donde estas eran color verde en las orillas y el centro era decorado de diferentes frutas por dentro._

_-¿Crees que pronto todo esto se arregle? – pregunto el rubio a su 'amiga' Hikari._

_-No lose – respondió la pequeña Yagami sabiendo exactamente el tema del que preguntaba – digo mi hermano y Yamatto desde que se conocen siempre han sido inseparables, gracias ellos nos conocimos._

_-Si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – le siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Tomando un poco de su licuado que le acaban de traer – pero…- la chica no pudo continuar puesto que no sabía como._

_¿Pero qué Hikari? _

_-No, nada es solo que desde que llego Sora todo empeoro no me malentiendas adoro a esa chica pero si ella no hubiera llegado no tendríamos que escondernos de nuestros hermanos o estaríamos en mi casa riendo de cualquier cosa._

_-Tranquila verás que pronto todo se solucionará – acariciando su mano en señal de apoyo._

_-Gracias Takeru- volteándolo a ver a los ojos – siempre estás ahí para mí cuando más te necesito_

_Y sin más ni menos sus rostros ya estaban a menos de 2 cm podía sentir la respiración del otro. Hikari sentía sus mejilla arder por casi el contacto que tenía con su mejor amigo, y Takeru no se quedaba atrás, y cuando sus labios ya se rozaban._

_-Así te quería encontrar – resonó una voz detrás de la castaña que le hiso separarse inmediatamente del rubio._

_-Hermano – dijo la pequeña Yagami con miedo por la aparición de su hermano y confundida por encontrarlo ahí ya que ese día tenía entrenamiento hasta tarde y ese lugar no era muy visitado por el castaño -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Eso no importa, lo que si es que estés con el enemigo y peor aún casi besándolo- cogiendo a su hermana del brazo obviamente no muy fuerte para lastimarla pero su con la fuerza necesaria para levantarla de la mesa y poder llevársela a la casa._

_Y así fue como Hikari fue arrastrada por su hermano mayor hasta su casa y siendo vigilada casi las 24 horas del día, pero algo bueno había salido de todo eso y es que Hikari casi dio su 1° beso con Takeru y ese roce jamás en su vida lo olvidaría._

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

Cada día que Sora iba al colegio se sentía oprimida por todas esa niñas que la miraban despectivas por arruinar tan amistad tan hermosa como la de Yagami e Ishida, la pelirroja se sentía morir ellos la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y ella como les pagaba claro destruyendo una amistad.

Desearía regresar el pasado y haber rechazado la beca quedarse con su padre en Kyoto seguir con su vida como los últimos 18 años, solo que eso no lo podía hacer lo único que podía era hablar con ellos lo más pronto posible.

-Koshiro por favor – suplicaba Yagami casi poniéndose de rodillas a un chico más bajito que él pelirrojo y ojos negros.

-Ya die que no – respondió por 15° vez en el día

-¿pero por qué? –Yagami estaba suplicando 2 horas lo mismo.

-Por milésima ya te dije que es imposible.

-Vamos Izzy todos sabemos que eres un genio y más con este tipo de cosas

-Sí pero… - iba a replicar cuando fue interrumpido por Taichi

-Mira Izzy si es por la cámara no te preocupes – intentado convencer a su amigo pelirrojo – Hikari me prestó una de las suyas – por primera vez en todo el día Izzumi volteo a ver al castaño dándole una mirada 'no te creo nada'. Bien se la robe – dijo al ver las mirada que le dirigía su amigo.

- Pero que eso no es allanamiento contra la privacidad y él es tú amigo.

-Querrás decir era porque alguien que se roba la chica de tus sueños no es un amigo.

-Pero Yamatto no lo sabía

- Es cierto pero él puedo tener cualquier chica por que tuvo que elegirla a ella.

-Ajh!, está bien te ayudaré pero sinos meten a la cárcel todo será tu culpa – le dijo el pelirrojo aún con calma.

-no te preocupes por eso lo tengo todo calculado.

Por otro lado Ishida tenía los mismos planes maléficos que su ex amigo moreno, él rubio no tenía a Koshiro de su lado pero eso no lo detenía y además tenía alguien tan bueno como Koshiro: Miyaco.

-Yamatto, ¿qué onda? – saludo una joven de pelo lila usando unos anteojos que tapaban un poco de sus hermoso ojos mieles.

- Estas ocupada – pregunto el rubio en forma de respuesta donde se abría paso a la casa Innoue.

- Eh, no estoy con Ken – intrigada por que Yamatto fuera a verla a su casa

-Hola Ken – saludo Ishida por cortesía a un chico de pelo largo a los hombros y al igual que su mirada era de un color azul marino

-Hola Yamatto-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le ofreció la anfitriona de la casa.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor

-¿Y para que viniste a visitarme a mi casa? – pregunto la peli lila dándole el vaso con agua y sin rodeos.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti – respondió simplemente.

Ishida conto todo su plan a Miyako, ella no protesto ni replico a decir verdad la idea le encanto.

-Creo que todo esto es una locura – interrumpió Ken quien había oído cada detalle del dichosos plan.

-Oye es el mejor plan de todos.

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada, ¿qué harías si tú mejor amigo se enamorara de Miyako?

-Lucharía pero no de esa manera.

-Mira, Yagami no me dijo nada si al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de decírmelo pude haberle comprendido.

-Pero es tú amigo – intento convencer Ken

-Querrás decir Ex amigo – corrigió Ishida – esa mata de pelos ya no es mi amigo

-Entonces el Plan para que Yamatto tenga novia da comienzo – dijo Innoue con gran entusiasmo

-Preparate Yagami la Guerra ha comenzado – finalizó Yamatto con susurro en su voz.

Una semana después de que Yagami logrará convencer a Koshiro, el moreno se encontraba en la casa de cierta pelirroja colocando ciertas cámaras en diferentes sitios donde pudiera espiarla.

-Tan, tan, tan – Exacto Yagami cantaba la canción de fondo

Cuando estaba colocando la última cámara.

-Mamá, ya estoy aquí – anuncio una pelirroja mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero – mamá – repitió sin respuesta alguna.

-"Oh no, oh no" – Pensaba Yagami - ¿Y ahora qué hago? Yasé.

El chico quien estaba escondido detrás del sillón de la sala logro salir sin ser descubierto y haciendo de espía o al menos eso creía.

La pelirroja ahora se encontraba en su habitación donde lloraba sin control por haber arruinado una amistad tan preciada y desde hace varios años.

Yagami después de haberse infiltrado en la casa Takenochi paseaba por las solitarias calles de Odaiba fue cuando recibió un mensaje de su celular.

_Nos vemos en 5 minutos en el patio trasero de la preparatoria_

_Atte: Takenochi Sora_

Taichi sonrío de oreja a oreja pensando que Sora le diría que a él era al que amaba y no a Yamatto, el moreno se dirigió a su preparatoria para poder encontrarse con esa pelirroja que lo traía loco.

Al llegar al lugar de la cita diviso una cabellera rubia donde podría reconocerla en cualquier lado.

-ISHIDA – Grito el moreno.

El susodicho giro su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado su nombre.

-Yagami, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin alterarse.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo

-Sora me envió un mensaje citándome en este lugar – contesto el rubio enseñando el mensaje de su celular.

- Pues a mí también me lo envió.

Y sin esperárselo el rubio golpeo al moreno en la cara propinándole un golpe en la cara lo que ocasiono una pelea entre los dos jóvenes.

Yagami respondió con un golpe en el estomago lo que causo que Ishida le saliera un poco de sangre de su boca.

-Basta – grito una pelirroja de ojos rubies que acababa de aparecer – no puedo creer que no puedan estar ni un minuto sin pelearse.

-Sora dile a este oxigenado que tú me citaste aquí – dijo Yagami entre jadeos.

-Ella me lo envió a mi – intervino Ishida.

-Basta – interviniendo entre ambos – los cite aquí a ambos

-¿Queée? – gritaron ambos al unisonó.

-Si como oyeron estoy harta de que por mi culpa estén peleados y como solo hay una solución he decidido que elegiré alguno de los dos

-¿y bien a quién eliges? – Pregunto el rubio

-Aún no lo decido

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¿Cuál será el plan de los chicos? **

**¿A quién elegirá Sora? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Y los problemas apenas comienzan**

Ya pasaron varias semanas desde que Taichi y Yamatto habían peleado, al principio sus amigos pensaron que era una de sus tontas discusiones que no llegaban a pasa de más de 24 horas pero conforme pasaban los días se percataron que está pelea era de verdad muy seria que inclusive llegaron ambos ex amigos se separaban más de sus otros amigos e hicieron que escogieran a uno de ellos para ver a quien apoyaban al principio obviamente ellos se negaron pero no tuvieron otra opción ya que ellos los obligaron quedando de la siguiente manera.

Los que apoyaban al moreno era su hermana Hikari, Koshiro, Daisuke, Cody y Mimi

Los otros Takeru; su hermano, Miyako, Jou y Ken apoyaban al rubio.

Los hermanos de estos quien desde hace poco habían empezado a salir en secreto por miedo a lo que pensarán de ellos, ahora les resultaba mucho más difícil ya que para Yamatto y Taichi eso era alta traición.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Es un lugar con varios pufs y sillas donde se reúne varios adolescentes; la pared color crema con varios dibujos de diferentes postres que al verlos inmediatamente te daba más hambre, un enorme menú de madera proporcionando todos sus variados postres, bebidas y algunas comidas. Una barra de cristal donde estaban 2 chicas y un chico atendiendo ya que ese día estaba abarrotado de gente y se necesitaban de muchas manos._

_-¿Qué les puedo servir? – pregunto una mucha de no más de 20 años con una cola de caballo alta su pelo era negro como la noche y unos enormes ojos azules color zafiro su piel era blanca y portaba el uniforme del lugar que consistía en una camisa blanca polo un delantal amarillo y bordeado con rojo las orillas y una cachucha color amarillo._

_- Deme una malteada de chocolate – pidió un joven rubio de ojos azules muy apuesto: en efecto nos encontramos con el pequeño rubio – ¿tú Hikari? – pregunta a la hermosa Luz que ha sido su mejor amiga desde que tiene memoria, aunque ahora sentía que era algo más._

_-Yo quiero un batido de fresas con mango, si no es mucha molestia – pide la pequeña Yagami con amabilidad – La joven apunta la orden de los dos adolescentes en la máquina registradora – también un pastel de chocolate._

_-¿Sería todo?_

_Ambos asintieron_

_-Bien serían 75.5 yenes – el rubio como buen caballero pago lo de su ahora novia – enseguida les llevamos sus bebidas._

_El rubio y la castaña se sentaron en unas mesas donde estas eran color verde en las orillas y el centro era decorado de diferentes frutas por dentro._

_-¿Crees que pronto todo esto se arregle? – pregunto el rubio a su 'amiga' Hikari._

_-No lose – respondió la pequeña Yagami sabiendo exactamente el tema del que preguntaba – digo mi hermano y Yamatto desde que se conocen siempre han sido inseparables, gracias ellos nos conocimos._

_-Si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – le siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Tomando un poco de su licuado que le acaban de traer – pero…- la chica no pudo continuar puesto que no sabía como._

_¿Pero qué Hikari? _

_-No, nada es solo que desde que llego Sora todo empeoro no me malentiendas adoro a esa chica pero si ella no hubiera llegado no tendríamos que escondernos de nuestros hermanos o estaríamos en mi casa riendo de cualquier cosa._

_-Tranquila verás que pronto todo se solucionará – acariciando su mano en señal de apoyo._

_-Gracias Takeru- volteándolo a ver a los ojos – siempre estás ahí para mí cuando más te necesito_

_Y sin más ni menos sus rostros ya estaban a menos de 2 cm podía sentir la respiración del otro. Hikari sentía sus mejilla arder por casi el contacto que tenía con su mejor amigo, y Takeru no se quedaba atrás, y cuando sus labios ya se rozaban._

_-Así te quería encontrar – resonó una voz detrás de la castaña que le hiso separarse inmediatamente del rubio._

_-Hermano – dijo la pequeña Yagami con miedo por la aparición de su hermano y confundida por encontrarlo ahí ya que ese día tenía entrenamiento hasta tarde y ese lugar no era muy visitado por el castaño -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Eso no importa, lo que si es que estés con el enemigo y peor aún casi besándolo- cogiendo a su hermana del brazo obviamente no muy fuerte para lastimarla pero su con la fuerza necesaria para levantarla de la mesa y poder llevársela a la casa._

_Y así fue como Hikari fue arrastrada por su hermano mayor hasta su casa y siendo vigilada casi las 24 horas del día, pero algo bueno había salido de todo eso y es que Hikari casi dio su 1° beso con Takeru y ese roce jamás en su vida lo olvidaría._

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

Cada día que Sora iba al colegio se sentía oprimida por todas esa niñas que la miraban despectivas por arruinar tan amistad tan hermosa como la de Yagami e Ishida, la pelirroja se sentía morir ellos la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y ella como les pagaba claro destruyendo una amistad.

Desearía regresar el pasado y haber rechazado la beca quedarse con su padre en Kyoto seguir con su vida como los últimos 18 años, solo que eso no lo podía hacer lo único que podía era hablar con ellos lo más pronto posible.

-Koshiro por favor – suplicaba Yagami casi poniéndose de rodillas a un chico más bajito que él pelirrojo y ojos negros.

-Ya die que no – respondió por 15° vez en el día

-¿pero por qué? –Yagami estaba suplicando 2 horas lo mismo.

-Por milésima ya te dije que es imposible.

-Vamos Izzy todos sabemos que eres un genio y más con este tipo de cosas

-Sí pero… - iba a replicar cuando fue interrumpido por Taichi

-Mira Izzy si es por la cámara no te preocupes – intentado convencer a su amigo pelirrojo – Hikari me prestó una de las suyas – por primera vez en todo el día Izzumi volteo a ver al castaño dándole una mirada 'no te creo nada'. Bien se la robe – dijo al ver las mirada que le dirigía su amigo.

- Pero que eso no es allanamiento contra la privacidad y él es tú amigo.

-Querrás decir era porque alguien que se roba la chica de tus sueños no es un amigo.

-Pero Yamatto no lo sabía

- Es cierto pero él puedo tener cualquier chica por que tuvo que elegirla a ella.

-Ajh!, está bien te ayudaré pero sinos meten a la cárcel todo será tu culpa – le dijo el pelirrojo aún con calma.

-no te preocupes por eso lo tengo todo calculado.

Por otro lado Ishida tenía los mismos planes maléficos que su ex amigo moreno, él rubio no tenía a Koshiro de su lado pero eso no lo detenía y además tenía alguien tan bueno como Koshiro: Miyaco.

-Yamatto, ¿qué onda? – saludo una joven de pelo lila usando unos anteojos que tapaban un poco de sus hermoso ojos mieles.

- Estas ocupada – pregunto el rubio en forma de respuesta donde se abría paso a la casa Innoue.

- Eh, no estoy con Ken – intrigada por que Yamatto fuera a verla a su casa

-Hola Ken – saludo Ishida por cortesía a un chico de pelo largo a los hombros y al igual que su mirada era de un color azul marino

-Hola Yamatto-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le ofreció la anfitriona de la casa.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor

-¿Y para que viniste a visitarme a mi casa? – pregunto la peli lila dándole el vaso con agua y sin rodeos.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti – respondió simplemente.

Ishida conto todo su plan a Miyako, ella no protesto ni replico a decir verdad la idea le encanto.

-Creo que todo esto es una locura – interrumpió Ken quien había oído cada detalle del dichosos plan.

-Oye es el mejor plan de todos.

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada, ¿qué harías si tú mejor amigo se enamorara de Miyako?

-Lucharía pero no de esa manera.

-Mira, Yagami no me dijo nada si al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de decírmelo pude haberle comprendido.

-Pero es tú amigo – intento convencer Ken

-Querrás decir Ex amigo – corrigió Ishida – esa mata de pelos ya no es mi amigo

-Entonces el Plan para que Yamatto tenga novia da comienzo – dijo Innoue con gran entusiasmo

-Preparate Yagami la Guerra ha comenzado – finalizó Yamatto con susurro en su voz.

Una semana después de que Yagami logrará convencer a Koshiro, el moreno se encontraba en la casa de cierta pelirroja colocando ciertas cámaras en diferentes sitios donde pudiera espiarla.

-Tan, tan, tan – Exacto Yagami cantaba la canción de fondo

Cuando estaba colocando la última cámara.

-Mamá, ya estoy aquí – anuncio una pelirroja mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero – mamá – repitió sin respuesta alguna.

-"Oh no, oh no" – Pensaba Yagami - ¿Y ahora qué hago? Yasé.

El chico quien estaba escondido detrás del sillón de la sala logro salir sin ser descubierto y haciendo de espía o al menos eso creía.

La pelirroja ahora se encontraba en su habitación donde lloraba sin control por haber arruinado una amistad tan preciada y desde hace varios años.

Yagami después de haberse infiltrado en la casa Takenochi paseaba por las solitarias calles de Odaiba fue cuando recibió un mensaje de su celular.

_Nos vemos en 5 minutos en el patio trasero de la preparatoria_

_Atte: Takenochi Sora_

Taichi sonrío de oreja a oreja pensando que Sora le diría que a él era al que amaba y no a Yamatto, el moreno se dirigió a su preparatoria para poder encontrarse con esa pelirroja que lo traía loco.

Al llegar al lugar de la cita diviso una cabellera rubia donde podría reconocerla en cualquier lado.

-ISHIDA – Grito el moreno.

El susodicho giro su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado su nombre.

-Yagami, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin alterarse.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo

-Sora me envió un mensaje citándome en este lugar – contesto el rubio enseñando el mensaje de su celular.

- Pues a mí también me lo envió.

Y sin esperárselo el rubio golpeo al moreno en la cara propinándole un golpe en la cara lo que ocasiono una pelea entre los dos jóvenes.

Yagami respondió con un golpe en el estomago lo que causo que Ishida le saliera un poco de sangre de su boca.

-Basta – grito una pelirroja de ojos rubies que acababa de aparecer – no puedo creer que no puedan estar ni un minuto sin pelearse.

-Sora dile a este oxigenado que tú me citaste aquí – dijo Yagami entre jadeos.

-Ella me lo envió a mi – intervino Ishida.

-Basta – interviniendo entre ambos – los cite aquí a ambos

-¿Queée? – gritaron ambos al unisonó.

-Si como oyeron estoy harta de que por mi culpa estén peleados y como solo hay una solución he decidido que elegiré alguno de los dos

-¿y bien a quién eliges? – Pregunto el rubio

-Aún no lo decido

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¿Cuál será el plan de los chicos? **

**¿A quién elegirá Sora? **


End file.
